


Butterfly

by bubble_bobb



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: ChangWon and bffs, Dancing, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Halloween, I tried to be funny, Love at First Sight, M/M, Shy Ko Shinwon, a mess, confident gay Hyunggu, halloween party, past Yuto/Shinwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: Shinwon once hears his neighbour singing in the shower and ever since then, he can't get enough of it





	Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oreob1tch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/gifts).



> HEY! I'M BACK  
> ( thank you to @oreob1tch for giving me the idea <3)  
> i hope you enjoy!  
> (i really do because it's like 1:15 am and i'm tired but wanted to finish this, it was supposed to be a 2K word thing but it kinda didn't work, also, there's some YutoxShinwon stuff)  
> i'm sorry for any mistakes, i don't know how to English these days so......  
> love ya <3

Shinwon’s hand made it’s way to his head when it began to ring as he dragged his feet into his kitchen, excited to make himself some coffee. He yawned tiredly, his eyes traveling around his kitchen. His fingers brushed over the porcelain surface of the cup as he placed it onto the counter top with a tired smile creeping onto his lips.

Shinwon let out a sigh as the smell of coffee beans filled his apartment. He lifted the cup to his lips, carefully sipping from it and closing his eyes slowly.

_“Fuck, too hot too hot too hot.“_

Shinwon spit his coffee out of his mouth, his eyes opening quickly and head turning towards the sound.

“What the…“

Shinwon whispered, putting his cup down and shaking his head. He smiled before making his way into his bedroom, taking his laptop into the living room placing it onto the small coffee table.

His fingers traced the outlines of the keyboard as he smiled a bit more, he finally had a day off.

_“You’re my butterfly, butterfly, butterfly.“_

Shinwon’s eyes shot towards the sound again. The singing muffled by the sound of running water. _Is he seriously singing in the shower again?_ Shinwon laughed. Shinwon’s eyes shut close and he gritted his teeth when he heard a loud thump followed by another curse.

_“Ow, fuck.“_

Shinwon snorted, the annoyence of the paper thin walls slowly washing away. He was kind of annoyed that he could hear his neighbour at first but now he was finding it funny. The boy next door started singing again and Shinwon sighed, leaning back and resting his head onto a pillow. The boy’s singing was oddly calming.

Soon enough Shinwon found himself making himself more comfortable, slowly falling asleep with a hum in the back of his throat. His eyes fluttered open as the water stopped and the boy fell silent again.

“Awh, why’d he stop?“

Shinwon sat up quickly right after he asked that question and shook his head _. Well, he finished showering, dumbass._  Shinwon grabbed his phone, scrolling trough his contacts before tapping one of the numbers gently.

He placed the phone to his ear, supporting it with his shoulder as he closed his laptop and slowly stood up, why did he even bring it if he didn’t do anything? The person finally picked the phone up and Shinwon smiled a little.

“Hello?“

“Hey, Gu, do you wanna, I dunno, hang out?“

There was a short pause and Shinwon closed his eyes, expecting rejection.

“S-Sure.“

Shinwon sighed victoriously.

“Okay, we’ll meet in the Adachi Café in like, ten minutes?“

Shinwon heard a low hum and nodded to himself, taking the phone away from his ear and hanging up.

**

Shinwon slipped on his jacket and grabed his keys quickly, opening the door and locking it as fast as he could. _fuck, iIm late_ again Shinwon cursed under his breath, running his hand trough his hair. His feet began to move, soon stopping as he crashed into something.. or someone?

Shinwon looked up and his mouth opened in a silent ‘o‘. He shook his head and looked at the boy who was rubbing his forehead and hissing quietly. He looked up and Shinwon stepped back a little.

“Oh God, I am so sorry.“

The, surprisingly short, boy smiled a little and opened his mouth to talk but Shinwon already began moving again, running down the hall.

“S-Sorry!“

Shinwon cursed when he stuttered, if he was being honset with himself his neighbour was prettier than he thought.

\--

Hyunggu opened his mouth to talk but the boy already disappeared out of his view. He heard loud footsteps and turned around to the boy who was already running down the hall.

“S-Sorry!“

The guy yelled and Hyunggu smiled and shook his head before bending down and picking up a piece of paper.

“Hey, I think you dropped…. this.“

Hunggu sighed when he couldn’t see him anymore, the boy long gone. He curiously looked at what was written on the paper and a wide smile made it’s way onto his face.

**‘you’re my butterfly butterfly butterfly‘ – ask him later?**

**

Shinwon placed his palms on his knees when he finally reached his destination. He looked up and sighed in relief when he couldn’t see Changgu anywhere inside. He slowly walked into the small café, the ringing of the bell above the door causing a smile to creep up on his face. He looked around, smiling as he saw his other friend turn around with a shocked expression.

“Shinwon!“

The boy said excitedly and threw the piece of cloth he was holding onto the counter. He walked over to the older and hugged him tightly, the other hugging back almost immediately.

“What brings you here?“

Shinwon shrugged his shoulders and smiled at the younger sweetly.

“Nothing really, just wanted to hang out and see you I guess.“

Yuto smiled and nodded making the older smile a bit wider. The younger walked back behind the counter and took a cup into his hand.

“The usual?“

Shinwon only nodded and ran a hand trough his hair before sitting down onto the nearest stool. He looked at the door when he heard the bell ring and chuckled when he saw Changgu. The younger walked over to him quickly and held his hand up while berathing heavily.

“Shishi, I’m sorry I made you wait… and hey Yuto.“

The youngest turned around and smiled at the two boys once again.

“It’s okay, at least you came.“

Shinwon said happily and Changgu almost felt bad for not wanting to come at all at first, but then again, Shinwon could get really annoying.

“Of course I would come.“

Changgu smiled at the elder and sat opposite him with his hands already placed on the table. Shinwon felt warm, he knew he could trust his friends. Shinwon’s eyes went up to meet Yuto’s as the younger placed two cups onto the wooden table, the slight clinking causing the corners of Shinwon’s mouth to curl up into a soft smile.

“Hyung, I’m having a party tonight, wanna come?“

Changgu looked at the older and then shifted his eyes towards the boy behind the counter.

“Wanna come as well?“

Yuto smiled and nodded slightly. Shinwon turned his head towards Changgu and nodded with urgency making Changgu chuckle a little.

“Alright, I’ll text you the details later?“

Shinwon and Yuto nodded with a hum, the oldest picking the cup up to his lips and sipping carefully. This was his already second in just few hours but he felt like it was not enough, like it was never enough. Shinwon leaned back into the stool and sighed, humming in the back of his throat and closing his eyes. A peaceful melody came into Shinwon’s head, low and almost not audible hums leaving his lips. Changgu looked at the older and smirked knowingly.

“Hyung, you look like you’re in love.“

Shinwon’s eyes shot open, almost spitting out the rest of the coffe he had as he began coughing a little. He looked up at Changgu, tilting his head back in laughter.

“You’re talking nonsense Gu.“

Changgu raised his eyebrows at the older and laughed a little. He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, crossing his arms on his chest and leaning back into his seat and sipping from his own cup.

“But you were thinking about something, am I right?“

Shinwon blushed a little nodded, he knew that he couldn’t keep anything to himself or hide it because his friends could see right trough him.

“There is this guy that lives next to me-“

“So you do like someone!“

Changgu shouted making Yuto turn around as well with laughter and Shinwon to glare his way and make him shut his mouth and sit back onto the stool.

“No, it’s just something about his voice, I heard him singing in the shower today and I’ve been hearing him for as long as I can remember, his voice is just so, unusual.“

Shinwon smiled at the memory.

“You mean Hyunggu?“

The three boys jumped from surprise and turned their heads towards the sound. Yuto threw the piece of cloth he was holding at the figure causing the other male to laugh and place the fabric onto the counter. Shinwon raised his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side.

“Who?“

The blonde boy laughed and walked over to them, pulling a chair closer to the table and sitting on it with a creek. He looked at Changgu and then at Shinwon before sighing.

“You were talking about someone who was singing in the shower, I have friend with this habbit and as much as I know he lives near you if not next to you.“

Shinwon frowned and raised his finger, looking at the blonde in front of him.

“Wait wait, how do you know where I live? Who are you anyway?“

Shinwon mentally slapped himself when the words left his mouth, it sounded way harsher than he wanted it to, then again he didn’t want it to sound harsh at all. The blonde chuckled and reached his hand out, looking at Shinwon with the softest of smiles.

“I’m Hyojong, I’m a friend of Yuto’s and he told me everything about you, so, I’m sorry if I sound like a creep, I swear I’m not.“

The boy, Hyojong, giggled and Shinwon smiled at him. Shinwon then turned his head towards Yuto seeing him scratch the back of his head with a nervous smile and another nervous and awkward chuckle leaving his lips. Shinwon shook his head and rolled his eyes before turning his head and attention back to Hyojong and shaking his hand.

“I’m Shinwon, as you probably already know.“

Hyojong laughed and nodded.

“So, Hyunggu you say?“

The blonde nodded again and rested his head in his hands looking at Changgu with a smile.

“Hey, I’m Hyojong.“

The blonde reached one of his hands out to Changgu and the male shook it slowly.

“I’m Changgu.“

The blonde nodded and turned his head to look at the clock hanging above their heads. He sighed to himself and stood up, running his hand trough his messy hair.

“Looks like I'm going home, oh yeah, by the way, can I come too?“

Hyojong leaned over the table and looked at Changgu, the younger tilting his head and looking at him in confusion. Changgu made an ‘aha‘ sound when he realized what the other was talking about and nodded with a “Sure“ leaving his mouth. Hyojong smiled widely and nodded to himself once again, walking to the back of the café.

Hyunggu. Shinwon smiled on the inside, somehow the name fit the boy. He slowly stood up and looked at both of his friends.

“I gotta go guys, bye, see you at the party.“

Shinwon waved his hand at the boys who nodded and said their goodbyes as well.

Shinwon sighed, what was he supposed to wear to that party? Didn’t matter, he could think about that later, he just needed to go home and rest a little more before he could or had to think about anything else in his life. He began walking soon finding himself running to his apartment building. He was rushing home not only because he wanted to rest more but it was around 4 PM which meant he could hear his neighbour, Hyunggu, sing again.

**

So here he was, streched all over his couch, his head resting against the arm rest while nodding to the sound of the other male softly singing and water hitting against the wall. He folded his arms behind his head and looked up to the ceiling, there was no way he could like that boy, he never even talked to him, just today he got to know his name after so long of living next to him and only knowing his last name.

Shinwon never believed in love at first sight but he still couldn’t help himself and think about it for a second, it probably wasn’t that anyway but he still thought about it. Shinwon could appreciate somebody’s beauty without being attracted to them of falling in love with them, but there was something so strange about Hyunggu that it was beautiful to Shinwon. He didn’t even know what it was that made him so interested in that boy, as he already noted, he barely knew him.

The ringing of his phone interrupted his train of thoughts. He frowned and fished his phone out of his pocket. His eyes widened when he read the name. He quickly picked it up while standing up and reaching for his jacket.

“Shishi?“

Shinwon hummed while looking around and trying to find his keys, God, why does he always have to just throw them somewhere? He didn’t buy that fucking bowl and put right by his door for nothing.

“I called you kinda late, sorry, it’d be great if you could come like I dunno, in like fifteen to twenty minutes, is it okay for you?“

“Fuck.“

Shinwon reached down and picked up his phone, placing it back to his ear, finally grabbing his keys and heading towards the door.

“Sure, be right there.“

He heard another low hum and hung up the phone while opening his front door and slipping out of them quickly. He looked down the hall and his heart stopped for a second. There he was again, in all his beauty, just casually standing in front of his apartment with a phone by his ear. The boy looked up and Shinwon’s breath hitched. Fuck.

Hyunggu smiled and raised his hand, he then reached into his pocket but Shinwon didn’t have time to even look at what he wanted to show him before his legs were already moving, right, he was late to the party that Changgu invited him to, he had to go. He rushed down the hall and Hyunggu sighed, would he ever be able to talk to his neighbour without him loosing something or at least him staying for more than two seconds?

Shinwon ran out of his apartment building and headed to where Changgu lived, did he even remember his adress corectly? Probably.

**

Shinwon’s chest heavied as he reached the front door of Changgu’s apartment building. He looked up, the flashing lights coming from the fourth floor making him sigh in relief that this indeed was the right building. He walked inside, too tired to take the stairs he waited for the elevator.

Shinwon almost dropped his phone when a cold hand touched his neck. He whipped his head back and got ready to fight whoever just almost made him drop his phone, again. He let his hand fall back to his side when he saw Yuto with his hands raised and the widest smile he had ever shown.

“Ah, sorry sorry, please don’t kill me.“

Yuto said with his hands covering his face. Shinwon only rolled his eyes and faced the elevator again, pulling Yuto in as the door opened.

“You’re so lucky I noticed who you are.“

Yuto smiled, wiping a tear that escaped his eye from laughter. The younger reached for Shinwon’s hand as he exited the elevator excitedly while the other was being dragged short behind him. The boys reached Changgu’s front door, Yuto wasting no time in knocking at it loudly and cheering when Changgu answered.

“Yuto, Shishi, you came!“

Changgu shouted happily and opened the door wider for the two to walk in. Yuto walked in first, pulling Shinwon in by his hand, intertwining their fingers and pulling him closer.

“Don’t get lost, okay?“

Yuto joked and Shinwon rolled his eyes again but smiled at the younger. Shinwon turned his head towards Changgu, watching as the younger smiled and then shifted his eyes to focus on their hands. He looked up at Shinwon with a smirk and Shinwon rolled his eyes once again.

“Shut up Gu.“

The younger laughed before closing the door and leading the two of them to the kitchen where, to Shinwon’s surprise weren’t many people. They stood by the fridge, Shinwon looking everywhere but his and Yuto’s hands. He was slightly embarrassed that his younger friend had to hold his hand for him not to get lost in the mess of people that somehow fit into Changgu’s small apartment.

Soon enough more of their, more likely Changgu’s and Yuto’s, friends showed up and began to talk while the loud beat of Vixx’s Voodoo Doll played in the background.

“Why didn’t the skeleton cross the road?“

The eldest of the group, Jinho, said and everyone rolled their eyes, an annoyed “Why“ leaving their lips. The shorter boy laughed before taking a deep breath and opening his mouth.

“He didn’t have the guts-“

“Yanan! You made it!“

Changgu yelled and everyone cheered. Changgu made his way towards the taller, greeting him with a bow, the other greeting him right back. The boys walked back and stood in a circle again. The others looked at Yanan up and down and then Yuto spoke up.

“Hey Yan, what are you supposed to be?“

Yanan turned his head and looked at Yuto, smiling at him sweetly.

“Rich.“

“Don’t see it.“

“Hey!“

Hongseok laughed nervously and stepped in front of Yuto then turning his head to look at Yanan who smiled at him, Hongseok felt sorry for the Chinese boy.

“Let’s just dance… or something, anything.“

The boys hummed and began walking towards the fance floor and speakers. Shinwon let go of Yuto’s hand making him turn around and look at him in confusion.

“Everyting okay?“

The younger asked, worried about the other. Shinwon smiled and nodded before pointing to a chair.

“I’ll just sit here, you go have fun.“

Yuto nodded slowly before leaving the other in the kitchen, by himself.

So here he was now, looking around at people he didn’t know and wondering how Wooseok’s  “Wanna ride your broomstick back to my place?“ actually worked on someone. He was thinking about way too many things in that moment, way too many for his liking before and hand touched his shoulder which caused him to jump a little and almost fall of the chair.

He looked up when he heard sweet laughter and his chest tightened.

Hyunggu sat beside him with a smile and tapped his fingers against the counter.

“Finally caught you.“

Hyunggu giggled and Shinwon looked at him in confusion, a dark shade of red making it’s way onto his cheeks and neck when Hyunggu pulled out a piece of paper and slid it to Shinwon.

“You dropped this.“

“I can exp-“

“It’s okay.“

Shinwon wanted to disappear right in that moment. He looked up at Hyunggu again, seeing him look at him in confusion.

“What?“

“What are you supposed to be?“

Shinwon looked at his clothing and laughed, oh right, he didn’t dress up as anything. He then looked at Hyunggu, his eyes going wide when he saw his costume, he never knew that people who dressed up as anime characters could look this good.

“I’m… myself, the scariest of all.“

Hyunggu tilted his head back in laughter and looked at Shinwon again. Hyunggu reached over the table and grabbed two cups handing one to Shinwon and taking the other for himself.

“I know that drinking wine in cups like this doesn’t really, look great but do you drink wine?“

Shinwon laughed and nooded making Hyunggu sigh in relief. The younger of the two poured them some wine into the red cups and sat back down, resting his head in his hand.

“You wanted to know the song, am I correct?“

Shinwon froze for second before remembering the note, he looked down and nodded his head.

“I heard you singing it like few weeks ago and you sang it today as well and I really like it.“

Hyunggu froze, he heard him sing the song?

“Wait, you heard me s-singing?“

“Well, yeah, the walls aren’t very, thick, and you always sing when you shower am I correct?“

Hyunggu felt his cheeks heat up and looked away, coughing and laughing awkwardly.

“You see, Hyunggu, I’m sorry if I sound like a creep right now but I really like your voice.“

Hyunggu thought that it was weird that Shinwon knew his name but he just let it slide, focusing on Shinwon complimenting his singing. He would be lying if he said that he didn’t like it, he always liked when someone gave him positive feedback, especially on his singing.

“So, I would love to know what the name of the song is and who’s song it is.“

Hyunggu looked at Shinwon and smiled a little, his eyes closing slightly in an adorable eye smile.

“And what if I told you that, it’s my song?“

Shinwon’s eyes widened and Hyunggu laughed a little, covering his mouth with his other hand.

“Seriously?“

“Yup.“

Hyunggu smiled, making Shinwon’s insides melt. Alright, Shinwon knew by then that he actually did like Hyunggu, and maybe he liked him more than he should.

Hyunggu scratched the back of his head as Shinwon’s eyes didn’t leave him.

“What?“

The younger asked while laughing nervously.

“Nothing.“

“Then why are you looking at me like that?“

Shinwon smiled, resting his head against his palm.

“I enjoy looking at beautiful people.“

Hyunggu covered his face with both of his hands, feeling his cheeks heat up even more.

“I almost forgot, I’m Shinwon, Ko Shinwon.“

Shinwon reached his hand out to Hyunggu, who shook it without a second thought and smiled at Shinwon, the older wondering how the younger managed to smile that much.

“I’m Hyunggu, Kang Hyunggu.“

Shinwon nodded, his eyes lifting towards the speakers as another song started playing. Was this even appropriate for a halloween party? Because as far as he knew Sun And Moon by NCT wasn’t a spooky song. His mind went blank as Hyunggu grabbed his forearm and pulled him up to stand up, leading him towards the crowd, intertwining their fingers as he spoke.

“I love this song!“

Hyunggu yelled, turning around and wrapping his arms around Shinwon’s shoulders. Shinwon stood frozen in place while Hyunggu slowly moved in front of him, trying to get him to slow dance with him, which he wasn’t sure of doing because first; the song didn’t really fit for a slow dance and second; he didn’t know how to slow dance.

“You’re thinking too loud.“

Shinwon’s head snapped back up to look Hyunggu in the eyes and the younger chuckled.

“Look, I’ll show you.“

Shinwon nodded dumbly, feeling the blush creep up to his face once again as Hyunggu placed his hands on his hips and wrapped his own around Shinwon’s shoulders again.

“Now follow me okay?“

Shiwon nodded once again, moving slowly together with Hyunggu.

“Relax a bit.“

Hyunggu whispered and Shinwon did as told, his stiff pose soon changing. Hyunggu smiled and nodded, stubmling more forward as someone pushed him from behind. He looked up, his eyes staring into Shinwon’s dark ones. Shinwon stared down at the boy in his arms, soon finding himself leaning down and pressing a quick, and barely even there, kiss to Hyunggu’s lips.

He pulled away, looking at Hyunggu’s shocked expression, and he knew that this was it, this was the moment that he lost all of his chances with the other. He wanted to apologize, to yell at himself for even doing this before he felt a tug at his jacket and soft and warm lips being pressed against his own.

Wait, Hyunggu was okay with this? He was okay with Shinwon kissing him?

Shinwon pulled away and Hyunggu looked at him in confusion, did Shinwon not want this? Shinwon looked away before looking back at the younger and opening his mouth to speak up.

“Hyunggu, what is this? Shouldn’t I be at least your boyfriend to be able to do this to you I mean-“

“Then be.“

Shinwon paused, did he hear Hyunggu correctly?

“Shinwon, then be my boyfriend.“

Was all Shinwon got before he was pulled down again, Hyunggu’s warm lips being pressed against his own cold ones, a perfect combination if you asked him. He wrapped his arms around Hyunggu’s waist, bringing him even closer, his lips never leaving the younger boy’s.


End file.
